


kiss me on the mouth, set me free

by creativesuperhero



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's POV, Based on Show Spoilers, First Kiss, M/M, Set in Show!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativesuperhero/pseuds/creativesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my own little version of how Alec and Magnus' first kiss could go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me on the mouth, set me free

**Author's Note:**

> This is based pretty exclusively in the verse of the show and eludes to some spoilers, maybe? If you're not interested in that, then you better click the back button. Stemmed for a discussion I had on tumblr, which then grew legs and walked around in my brain until I wrote it all out. Title comes from Troye Sivan's Bite and I recommend listening to it while reading :) 
> 
> Un-betaed. Hope you like!

The chapel hall was empty and silent, dyed evening light spilling in from the stained glass windows in warm shades of pink and blue. Bathed in it, Magnus was gorgeous almost to the point of overwhelm, dark eyes glorious and wanting. Alec breathed freely and the moment Alec’s breath suddenly shared warmth with Magnus’ he realised how close they were. Something that had gone hard and cold inside Alec cracked open and breathed a sigh of relief. It was that feeling that toppled Alec’s resolve and drove him to press clumsy lips to Magnus’ parted ones, closing his eyes against his own nerve. 

At this, Magnus didn’t seem overly surprised and Alec wondered what had been painted across his face to give him away. Despite the days of tense anticipation and years of repression on Alec’s part dissolving between them, the kiss stayed sweet, borderline chaste as it remained a cautious slide of lips. Magnus’ lips were supple, coated in something distinctly berry-flavoured, like strawberry or raspberry, like something Alec wanted more of. It was wonderful, certainly; a new bliss discovered and a perfect first kiss. Still, that something inside Alec broke further open and flooded him with feeling: want, curiosity, longing, that unnameable feeling kept blindsiding him whenever he looked at Magnus. Alec let his lips part, yearning for something deeper that would define this moment as something _for him_ , for him and the person he chose to share it with, for him and for Magnus. A restless heat built between him and Magnus, who responded to his questioning lips as if he was a drowning man that had suddenly broke the surface to find air. Alec knew the feeling. 

Before long, there was tongue that surprised Alec in how… _delightful_ it felt, all slick heat that spun Alec’s head. He could feel the stifled, smug curl of Magnus’ lips beneath his and responded in kind until the heat between them broke and sent shivers scattering down Alec’s spine beneath his heavy wedding jacket. He itched to take it off, discard it and never look at it again but that would mean doing something other than kissing Magnus and that just wasn’t an option. Magnus carefully tugged on Alec’s bottom lip with his teeth and - and - and. A small, hopeless noise escaped him without permission. Alec’s skin flushed with the heat of both mild embarrassment and squirming desire. 

Alec sensed the warmth of Magnus’ hand seeking out the nape of his neck. His own hands were in an strange state of not knowing what the hell to do and where to put them. Then, there was the cool press of Magnus’ rings against his undoubtedly flushed skin and agile fingers curled gently into Alec’s hair. _Oh_. Oh, oh, oh. A familiar but formerly repressed urge rose up in Alec but this time - this time he didn’t try to push it out of his mind. Here, with Magnus’ lips hot and exploring on his, he let the surge of curiosity build like a wave cresting and on its fall back, he was brave enough to lift his hands and thread them into the thickness of Magnus’ hair. 

At this, Magnus seemed a little startled but still, Alec’s daring move only seemed to bolster the enthusiasm of his reciprocation. How hair layered with so much product could feel so much like silk was a little beyond Alec’s knowledge of hair and beauty but he had a feeling part of the answer was warlock magic. Confidence growing alongside Magnus’ enthusiasm, Alec tangled in his fingers further in carefully styled hair, tugging a little, and then perhaps too much when Magnus did something with his tongue that made heat flare in Alec’s gut. Except, Magnus gave a little heart-melting _moan_ at the strong tug and fuck, Alec wanted to hear him make that noise again, that noise that Alec pulled out of him, hopefully will pull out of him again, every day, every time they kiss… 

Surprisingly and more than a little disappointingly, Magnus was the one to break their kiss, though he kept their mouths close. Alec barely restrained himself for making a noise of displeasure, though perhaps the look on his face said it all, if the delighted shine in Magnus’ eyes were anything to by. He took his hands from Magnus’ hair but let them rest on black-clad shoulders. There was a smile on Magnus’ face that was a stronger, brighter version of the ones he’d been giving Alec over these past few weeks: his lips were plush and raw from Alec’s mouth, and that something inside him lurched and spontaneously combusted.

“You know, not many have the guts to go for my hair,” Magnus said in a low voice, faux-serious, eyes more joyful the longer Alec stared into them. Undoubtedly, he was a making a similar expression and undone by both that kiss and the mere presence of Magnus, he couldn’t help the next words that fell from his kiss-raw mouth. 

“Not many have the guts to go for me at all.”

Something in Magnus’ revealing expression hardened but not towards Alec and his next words spread that fire in him to his blood and his heart. 

“Well, I’m glad I did,” and then kissed him again, pulling at Alec’s wedding jacket as if he wanted to tear if off.


End file.
